Multi-mode devices have multiple radio interfaces. For example, a device may have both a cellular and a WiFi interface. The device may periodically poll each network to determine availability. If the device is in an area where there is no coverage for a particular radio technology, polling or attempting to connect to the network corresponding to the particular radio technology wastes battery power.